Fire Storm
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol struggles with what Daryl's job is as the night wars with her and her emotions. Carol/Daryl Prompt [Smut Shot] Non ZA.


**Here's your prompt BluLcy. I hope I done it justice and gave you everything you wanted. **

Carol glared at his back as he jerked his work clothes on not looking at her. She wanted to shake him making him listen to her, beg him even if she had too. But he was more bull-headed than even her own daddy had been about stuff when his mind was made up.

"Daryl please." Carol tried again.

His back stiffened as he laced his boots, "Carol you knew this was my job when we started seeing each other." He stood up pulling his shirt on finally looking at her, "We've been married seven years and your just now saying something about it."

Carol blinked back tears looking at his hard eyes, "You weren't doing the same thing then Daryl."

Daryl looked at her, "It's no different from the shit your dad done when you grew up."

"And you think there wasn't a night that went by that I didn't worry he was gonna die!" she snapped harshly.

Daryl tensed looking away from her and storming from the room. He didn't say anything to her and Carol bristled at being dismissed so easily. She knew he didn't see it like she did. To him everything there was the same. All the men were firemen, all them took the same risk. But it was different for him even if he didn't want to see it. He was one of the first men through the door and straight into the fire no matter what. He was always there doing everything he could.

She knew that if something was to happen with someone getting trapped Daryl wouldn't hesitate to go right back in for them. He'd never leave someone behind it wasn't in him do such a thing. It broke her heart at the same time she gained more respect for him. She was scared she was going to lose her husband before his time.

"Daryl."

"Carol I'm fuckin' done talkin' about this shit!" he barked rounding on her, "You knew my goddamn job before we started datin'. Fuck!" His voice was on edge.

She waited knowing he wasn't done she could see the anger coming off him in waves. Maybe if he got it out she could talk to him after he calmed down and he'd hear her out finally. She was more terrified then he even knew. She had been excited by the news of their first pregnancy even as new as it was. But it put that fear in the back of her mind she had as a child. She was terrified their own child might grow up with that fear or even without their father.

"For fuck's sake Carol your goddamn dad is who introduced us! He was my fuckin' chief." He was shaking his head jerking up his shit and heading for the door. He didn't say anything else as he thundered down the steps and straddled his bike not looking to the house. She knew she had been more pushy lately with the hormones raging through her but she couldn't help it.

Carol cleaned the house working out her frustrating on any little thing she could see that needed or didn't even need to be cleaned. She hated him being on night shift but it was unavoidable. She was hoping that by Daryl being there and doing more than most of the men that he'd get a promotion up the chief soon possibly pulling him out of the fire.

She dried off her shower having relaxed her muscles making her feel more tired than she had in a while. She climbed in their bed her arm pulling Daryl's pillow across the bed seeking out his scent. She curled around it letting sleep claim her as her worries gnawed at her mind tormenting her till sleep took her.

_Carol was trying to blink through the burning in her eyes and chest as she heard shouts all around her. She could hear familiar voices calling out to people and shouting orders as she stumbled catching herself clumsily against the wall and yelping as a searing pain rushed through her body. Opening her eyes fully she was engulfed in smoke._

_She panicked looking around pulling in deep lungful of the acrid air. Bright flashes of fire through the smoke had her heart thundering harshly against her chest setting her own blood on fire._

_"DARYL!" Lewis's voice called._

_She heard a muffled grunt and a yell that broke her heart. She would know his voice anywhere. She stumbled down the hall straight for the fire she could see raging through the smoke making the black tar air glow orange the more she neared it. The heat was making it unbearable to breath and she whimpered hearing another pained grunt as she neared._

_"Daryl goddamn it, I aint leavin' you behind! Carol needs you!" Lewis's barked._

_Carol whimpered stepping into the room seeing Daryl pinned down his respirator tore from his face as she fought against the burning beam. Lewis was fighting against the beam with everything he had struggling to remove it from Daryl._

_"Goddamn it! No one told you to do that! No ONE! Why!" Lewis screamed still fighting. "You got a fuckin' family! You shouldn't have stepped in the way goddamn you!"_

_Carol walked further into the room dropping down next to Daryl seeing him struggling to breath. Her hand cupped his jaw and he turned his tired blue eyes to her. A smile graced his lips and his hands stopped fighting against the beam even as Lewis screamed for him to keep fighting. His hand went to her face smearing soot and blood across her face as he rubbed it. His other hand cupped her stomach that was holding the new life they had created not to long ago._

_"Tell her about me Carol." His voice was sad and filled with regret. "You know I love you and I'm sorry for being a bastard and not listening to what you wanted Carol Ann."_

_Carol whimpered her face dropping down to his chest smelling the blood and smoke as Lewis screamed all around them._

Carol jerked away still smelling smoke and blood all around her mixing with Daryl's scent. Her heart was racing and she looked at the clock as tears ran heavy over her eyes. Carol moved from the bed jerking clothes on hastily needing to see for herself that Daryl was okay, that nothing had happened at all.

Carol pulled up hearing laughter from the men just inside the garage. She could smell the acrid smell of smoke in the air and knew they had just got back to the station. She stepped through the door hesitantly her eyes searching out Daryl immediately. She didn't see him and felt panic slam into her fully.

"Hey Carol." Lewis called

Carol looked up at Daryl's partner and forced a smile. His eyes changed and he looked around for Daryl before looking at her, "Everything alright Carol?"

Carol shook her head, "Where's Daryl?"

Lewis ushered her forward through the men who were putting away their equipment. She was given nods and the greeting of Mrs. Dixon as she passed. Daryl was a superior to them and a friend to most but newer and younger men tended to still call her by Mrs. Dixon.

Lewis looked at her again worry clear in his dark features. Carol was pained just being near the man after hearing his fight for Daryl in her dream. She could hear the pain in his voice like her own pain and it was making her want to cry again. She nodded to him when they got to Daryl's quarters and she slipped through the door.

He was standing at the desk his back to her scribbling something quickly. He was still in his gear only having shed his coat. Carol had always loved seeing him in his gear. Something about seeing him with his normal mussed up hair with his fireman's gear hanging on him just right made her thighs clinch almost painfully.

His muscled back was tense as the suspenders crossed his back pulling his shirt tighter against him. He growled standing and pulling the straps free from his shoulders letting them crash around his shoulders and whipping his shirt over his head. Carol sucked in a breath and he stiffened at the sound.

Walking closer she stepped up to him just as he turned looking at her. Anger was clear in his eyes and she knew that being away had nothing to cool his temper but only let it fester. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she reached a hand out to him letting his touch over his heart feeling the strong beat against her palm.

She closed her eyes reassuring herself that he was there breathing and not struggling for his life. Daryl closed his hand around her wrist and pulled her closer to him but not all the way. "What happened?"

Carol opened her eyes looking up into his own and she felt a bolt of longing race up her spine so strong her breath left her body. She closed the distance knocking him back on the desk her mouth meeting his roughly. Daryl grunted taking her weight fully as she crashed into him no care at the moment.

Her hand slipped quickly past his pants and gripped him her small hand closing around him and pumping quickly. Daryl tore his mouth from her watching her with eyes that had darkened dramatically. Daryl ripped her shirt open causing buttons to pop and fly all over the room and she moaned her grip tightening on him working him up quicker.

Daryl gripped the cups of her bra flexing against he material and she felt her panties flood with the sound of the material ripping from her body. Daryl spun them suddenly his hands grabbing at her shorts and pushing them down her thighs. As soon as she was clear of all her clothing Daryl stepped back shedding his fireman's gear his eyes hungry on her body. He stepped back suddenly flipping the lock on the door making sure they wouldn't be interrupted.

Carol unashamed ran her hand down between her thighs letting her fingers tease herself as Daryl stripped. Daryl snarled more than anything as he violently ripped his clothes off at seeing her fingers sinking into herself and teasing. Carol felt her mouth water when his cock sprung free of all the clothing to slap soundly hard against his stomach. Daryl stepped back to her catching her working hand and jerked it from her bringing it to his mouth.

Carol watched him as he pulled her fingers into his mouth sucking greedily and she panted pulling him more towards her. She gripped his cock sliding him through her picking up where her fingers left off. Daryl groaned his hands planting on the desk on each side of her as she spread her legs obscenely wide for him.

Daryl pushed forward his anger clear in the stroke of his cock. Carol moaned lifting her feet to plant them on the edge of the desk as her hands went to her aching breast. Daryl pulled out slower making her whimper for every inch of loss before snapping his hips back into her rocking her entire body with the force.

Carol moaned her eyes intent on his body. He had traces of soot across his toned arms and throat letting her know he had been in danger again tonight. Carol felt tears burning her eyes and lifted her hips rougher into him wanting to feel him chase the dream and memory away.

"Oh god Daryl. Yes." She panted up to him.

His hand slid across her form cupping her breast as she teased her nipples. His grip was strong and she arched pressing herself more into his hand. His other hand slid down her to her stomach just above her mound applying pressure as his cock bottomed out in her over and over stroking her cervix. With the new pressure Carol felt heat pool low in her pelvis making her moan louder and push against his hand harder.

Daryl growled at her, "Goddamn Carol."

She nodded feeling herself flooding around his cock as her orgasm neared.

"Fuckin' tight" He grunted the sound of their flesh meeting over and over punctuating his words.

Carol whimpered feeling her orgasm start low in her bones and radiate outwards making her vision dull with intensity. Her eyes watered and she locked her legs around Daryl's waist pulling him as deep as she could get him forcing his thrust to be smaller but no less powerful. Carol's muscle coiling and tightening around his turgid length had him groaning and dropping forward on her his mouth going to her ear.

"You know I love you." his breathless voice growled.

Carol whimpered at his words and feeling him spilling himself inside her as deep as he could. Carol nodded burying her face in his neck wrapping her arms around him tightly and holding him in place. The feel of his heart thundering against her own chest chased away the last remnants of her dream and she let out a breath.

"Daryl promise me you'll be careful." her voice cracked.

He pulled back looking at her and she seen worry flash through his eyes burning away all anger he had. His thumbs came up swiping away her tears and he nodded at her, "I'm always careful Carol."

She licked her lips and let her eyes close at his words.

"Hey, hey what is this about Carol?" He prodded worry evident in his voice.

Carol opened up her eyes and looked at him. She felt tears burning through her eyes again and opened her mouth to speak but shut it again. She didn't want to worry him more than he already was.

"No. Stop that shit Carol tell me now." He demanded.

Carol nodded and recounted her dream to him while he cradled her against him having lifted and moved them to the small couch in the room. Carol cried telling about it all and his spoken words to her as he laid there dying in front of her. Daryl had a pained expression across his face but let her continue getting it off her chest.

His hand stroking her back and through her hair was calming her down as she laid against his chest. Daryl let out a breath, "How many dreams like this have you had?"

Carol hiccuped, "A few."

Daryl nodded kissing her forehead, "I'll talk to the chief in the morning Carol when he gets here."

Carol set up looking at him her eyes wide. She felt relief flood through her and straddled his lap kissing him soundly. "I love you Daryl."

His hand slid around her smoothing over stomach lovingly. He looked up at her his head tilted down still his dark hair spilling into his eyes, "Think it's gonna be a girl?"

Carol grinned at him nodding her head, "Think so Dixon. You'll just have to try at a later time for a boy."

Daryl growled gripping her hips lifting her and letting her sink down on him, "I can do that Mrs. Dixon.


End file.
